


A broken boy

by Remlundskan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Winston POV, Winston's thoughts on Monty during their weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Winston didn't usually go for the damaged dudes, the guys with clear issues and closet doors sealed shut.Especially not one who had tried to break his face with their fist.But there was something about Montomery de la Cruz that spoke to him, that drew him in, like a moth to a flame.





	A broken boy

To be perfectly honest, Winston felt fucking sore all over after Monty had left. Man, he had heard about having a weekend full of sex, but he never actually gave much thought to it.

He was thinking about it now, though.

Monty had been freaking insatiable, like he couldn't get enough. Winston didn't even want to think about how many years of pent-up frustration he must have gone through. He fucked like he had decades of celibacy to make up for. And Winston had a feeling that he was going to feel the effects of that for a full week, not that he minded. The whole weekend had been one exploding experience after another, in ways that he had never had with anyone before.

Oh, crap!

Was he falling for Monty de la Cruz?!

Winston didn't usually go for the damaged dudes, the guys with clear issues and closet doors sealed shut.

Especially not one who had tried to break his face with their fist.

But there was something about Montomery de la Cruz that spoke to him, that drew him in, like a moth to a flame.

When Monty had apologized to him, Winston believed him. Monty was so clearly a closet case, and even though Winston wasn't one to hide in the shadows or keep his feelings secret, something about Monty made him want to take the shot.  
Maybe it was his eyes. There was so much anger in them, and so much pain, and Winston was struck by the sudden realisation that what this boy needed was someone to talk to. Someone who could understand what he was going through. And honestly, that had been his intention, to be a friendly ear.

How was he supposed to know that Monty would ravish him like a starving man as soon as they were back home and the door was closed? Would shove him against the wall and attack his neck like a vampire as soon as he realized that they were all alone. It was like their first time all over again, with the other boy desperate to get what he wanted, but this time, Winston was gonna call the shots.

They had been on every available piece of furniture he owned. They had tried doing it in the shower, which was something that should never be done without a lot of preparation and practice. To be fair, after all that pizza, they really didn't have the energy to do anything too... complicated.

Then, there was Monty's reaction to the question if he wanted Winston to fuck him. The look on his face was... well, Winston would go so far as to say that Monty looked... absolutely petrified, and he shook his head so violently that Winston was worried he might break something. The boy clearly wasn't ready for something like that. Not that Winston had any problems receiving, he just figured he would ask.

He had woken up in the middle of the night to Monty crying in his sleep. Monty didn't want to talk about it the next day, so Winston didn't ask twice, but it stayed with him, for some reason. 

Monty told him about his father, and again, Winston had seen that anger in those eyes, the wall that god knew how many years of abuse had built up and he promised himself that if it were at all possible, he would help Monty in any way he could, to try and tear down those walls. The sex had been surprisingly passionate after that.

Apart from his family, Monty didn't like talking about himself all that much. He remained a mystery. Winston wasn't one to go for the mysterious bad boy, but there was a weird feeling in his heart as he watched Monty leave when their weekend came to a close.

Crap!

He was definitely falling for the boy.


End file.
